


10 Years Later

by TheRoseyOne



Series: They Met on the Internet [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dude we're geting the gaang back together, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: Set ten years after the end of They Met On The Internet everyone gets together for old times sake. Over the years, everyone has grown and changed, but more change is on the horizon.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Kuzon, Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: They Met on the Internet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888795
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy! I've been wanting to do this for way too long, and I'm finally getting it together. I'm going to try...try to post somewhat regulary. Lets start catching up with everyone. Thanks Freedom_Shamrock and Madamebomb for helping me get this together.
> 
> PS  
> I know it hasn't been nearly 10 years, so there's not 10 years worth of new music, but lets pretend there is.

Zuko sat the plate hed prepared in front of Suki and kissed her on the cheek. Suki smiled up at her husband then at her so who rolled his eyes before focusing on his bowl of cereal again. Zuko sat across from Suki and asked “So, are you guys ready to go?”

“Yes,” Suki answered “It’ll be fun to see everyone again. The last time we were there, Kya was still a baby.” She took a sip of her coffee “I can’t wait to see Lin and Tenzin in person.” She grinned “Tenzin just looks so chunky.”

Zuko laughed “ He does look huge.” He took a bite of his eggs “I still can’t get over the fact that Toph is someone’s mother.”

“I know, right.” She turned to her son “Ezra, are you sure you’re up to babysitting? Li Lee, Bumi, Kya and two babies. Even with help, that’s a lot.”

“I’ll be alright, Mom.” He mumbled, not looking up from his bowl.

“They’ll be fine. Who’s going to be helping?”

“Katara didn’t say,” Suki answered “but I’m guessing her dad’s back in town. You know he has a hard time staying away from his grandkids, especially when they’re babies.”

Ezra paused, holding a heaping spoonful “It’s probably Kyon. She started college there a month ago.” He said casually before stuffing his mouth.

Suki and Zuko looked at each other before turning to Ezra. Suki asked “How’d you know that?”

“She told me when we were playing Fourteen Knights the other night.”

Suki smiled “Ohhh. So you two talk regulrly?”

Ezra looked up at his mom and pouted, his cheeks tinting pink “C’mon Mom.”

Zuko thought for a moment “Kyon…that’s that creepy little kid that could look into your soul, right?”

Ezra frowned at his step-father “She’s not creepy. She’s really nice.”

Suki smiled “I’m sure.”

Ezra groaned and got up, grabbing his bowl “I’m going to go finish packing.”

“Good plan.” Zuko said “The car will be here at noon.”

Ezra flipped his long, curly hair out of his face, said “Okay” and left the room.

Suki watched her son until he was out of sight, then turned back to Zuko “I want to cut his hair so bad.”

Zuko laughed “Leave him alone. He likes it.”

She sighed “I know. It’s just so much…Maybe Katara can get him to cut it. He always did listen to her.”

“Remember how in love with her he used to be when he was little?” he sighed “I miss little Ezra. At least he liked me back then.”

Suki put her fork down “What are you talking about? Ezra loves you.”

“I know. I just…He used to hug me and call me Zuzu and want to do things with me. And one day it all just stopped.”

Suki gave him a sweet smile “He’s not a little kid anymore, Zuko. He’s 15 now. It happens.”

“I know.” He looked down “I guess I thought we’d always be, you know, close.”

She walked over to him and draped her arms around him “He still feels the same about you, he’s just, I don’t know, being a teenager.”

“I guess. I just,” He sighed “It’s stupid.”

Suki grabbed Ezra’s chair and pulled it close to Zuko. She held his hand “What is it?”

He looked at her “It’s silly, I know it is, but I always hoped he would call me Dad, or Pops, or something. I even told myself that him calling me Zuzu was the same thing, and then he stopped.” He looked away “I told you it was stupid.

She hugged him “It’s not stupid. It’s sweet.”

* * *

Sokka wiped his hand down his face and leveled a cocky smile. “Well, I hate to eat and run, but I have a meeting with my campaign manager.” He pushed himself up in the bed, then stood up.

Toph stretched sat up in the bed “Yeah, I guess I should get going too.” She patted the tossed covers on the bed until her hand landed on a different texture, her t-shirt. “I guess I owe you one.”

“Naw, It’s my pleasure, Chief.” He walked over, leaned down, and picked her pants and underwear up from the floor. He kissed her as he handed her her things.

She smirked “Damn, you taste good.”

Sokka laughed “I know right.” He slid his hand under hers “we can get going faster if we hit the shower together.

She raised an eyebrow “You sure about that?”

He thought for a second, “No, but we’ll give it a shot.”

* * *

Xing Yee squirmed in her seat. “We could have taken Tola, you know. It would have been more comfortable, easier, and less wasteful.”

Xing Ying laughed “Relax little sister. We’re going to be staying in the city, there won’t be space for her there.”

“Aang keeps Appa in the city.” Yee pouted.

“And he has just enough space for Appa.” She patted her sister’s leg “It’s only a week. She’ll be okay at the temple ‘til you get back.”

Yee sighed “I know she will.” Noticed her sister fiddling with the worn spiked leather wrapped around her arm. Xing Yee put her hand on Xing Ying’s “Are you okay?”

Ying gave her sister a false smile “Yeah.” Yee gave her a look, that look that said she knew Ying was lying. “Ugh, I’m just a little uneasy. It’s still hard to be with everyone and he’s not there.” She looked away from her sister and out of the airplane’s window “It’s been so long. It shouldn’t still hurt this much.”

Yee hugged Ying.

* * *

LuTen hugged Azula “Long time, no see Cuz.”

Azula stood back and crossed her arms “And whose fault it that?”

“I know. I should visit some times.” He tugged at his ear as they headed into the living room “I’ve been busy, ya know.”

She gave him a small smile as they sat down. “I know. How is the baby?”

LuTen grinned, “He’s awesome. He turned over the other day…I wasn’t there, but his mom sent me a video of him doing it.”

Azula hesitated to ask, but she felt she had to “How’s Yue.”

He looked at the floor, “I don’t know. She won’t even talk to me.”

“Can you really blame her?” she asked, cocking her head at the man.

He sighed “I can’t, I –“

They turned at the sound of the front door opening. Soon Azula’s daughter walked in, her hair flowing loose and a pout on her face. She stopped when she noticed the man sitting in the living room and smiled “LuTen!” she yelled, dropping her bag and running to her cousin with her arms open wide. “I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

He closed he strong arms around her “Well, Little One, I just couldn’t wait to see you.”

They let go of each other and she snuggled next to him on the couch “Did you bring the baby?”

“No, but I do have a really cool video I was about to show your mom.”

“Cool.”

As LuTen reached into his pocket, Kuzon walked in, a totally disappointed look on his face. He looked at his daughter and signed “I thought I told you to go to your room.”

She scooted closer to LuTen and signed back “But Dad, It wasn’t my fault.”

Kuzon frowned and signed “Go, young lady.”

Li Lee popped up out of her seat and yelled “FINE.” And stomped off into her room.”

Kuzon sighed, “I’m sorry about that.” He walked over to the older man, who had stood, and hugged him “Hi, LuTen. How are you?”

“I’m okay.” They sat next to each other on the couch “What was that all about.”

“Li was fighting at school today. She’s been suspended for three days and they’re talking about expelling her.”

“What?” Azula asked “For what?”

“She broke a boy’s nose.” Azula smiled a bit. “Don’t be proud of that…she’s could be kicked out of school.”

“I know, I know.” She said. “But you have to admit, that is impressive.”

Kuzon sighed “It is. But I couldn’t say that to her, it would just encourage her. I can’t let her think she can solve her problems with her fist.”

“So what happened?” LuTen asked.

“She wouldn’t tell me.” Kuzon said, sitting back on the couch “All she would say was that the boy started it.”

Azula sighed “I guess I’m going to have to call and get the story from Bumi.”

LuTen looked at Azula “How would Bumi know what happened?”

“Trust me,” Kuzon answered “if one of them got into the trouble, the other one was either a witness or an accomplice.”

* * *

It was a nice night, so Sokka decided to take the walk home. He strolled down the sidewalk, his suit jacket laid across his arm, his hands in his pockets. He smiled as he passed the shops, giving each one a quick glance as he tried to decide what he wanted to grab for dinner. He’d started to walking past the hotel restaurant halfway between the office building and his apartment, but a head of white, curly hair at the bar caught his attention.

He smiled when he walked in and saw that it was, indeed, his old friend. He sat on the stool next to her. “Well, hey there stranger.”

Yue turned to him and grinned “Sokka!”

She draped her arms around him. Between the looseness of her hug, and the smell of alcohol, he could tell she was a little more than tipsy. “Hey. You’re in town early.”

She giggled as she sat up. “I’ve been here for two months.” She put a finger to her lips “shhhhh”

“Two months? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

She shrugged, turning back to her drink. “Didn’t want anyone to know I was here.” She said, sounding serious, then she laughed “Guess you caught me.” And took a swig of her drink.

He put his hand on her shoulder “You could have told me you were here. You didn’t have to be here by yourself.”

“I haven’t been all by myself,” She raised her glass to the bartender “right Fen.”

The bartender gave her a sad smile “That’s right Yue.”

Sokka looked at the man, then back at Yue. He hated to ask her about what was going on in her personal life, but he knew that was at the heart of the reason why she was hiding out. “So I’m guessing everything I heard about you and LuTen is true.”

“Depends.” she shrugged “If you heard a dirty bastard cheated on his barren wife and had a baby, then yeah,” she took another drink “it’s true.”

“Hi Yue.” Sokka heard a voice coming toward them. A security guard leaned against the bar next to Yue and gave him the evil eye “How are you tonight?”

Yue turned to the woman “Hey. Jing Ti. I’m good.” She put her hand on Sokka’s knee “Look who found me. It’s Sokka.”

“Really?” Jing Ti said, cutting her eyes at him “So, you met a new friend tonight?”

“Noooo.” Yue laughed. “I’ve known Sokka since we were teenagers.” She leaned toward the security guard and attempted to whisper “My dad n his dad wanted us to get murried.” She sat up again “We were going to…I shudda…but noooo, I hadda fall in love with an asshole.”

Jing Ti looked at Sokka, this time there was a softness in her eyes. ”Oh, okay.” She looked at Yue “Do you mind if I borrow your Mr. Sokka for a minute.”

Yue giggled and turned to Sokka. “Jing Ti thinks you’re cuuuuttteee.”

“Uh, yeah. Well I guess I ought to go see.” He got up and walked a few feet away with Jing Ti. They spoke quietly “Has she been doing this the whole time she’s been here.”

“No,” the woman answered “just for the last three weeks. The first night she came down, she hit the bottle so hard, we had to carry her to her room. Since then Fen waters down her drinks to slow her down, and I walk her back to her room before I go home. We got her to agree to only drink when Fen and I are working.”

“That’s good to hear. Thanks for looking out for her.”

“No one gets hurt on my watch.” Jing Ti answered. She turned and looked at Yue “That husband really did a number on her, huh?”

“Yeah. Apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I didn't plan on putting all of that in one chapter. Well, in the next chapter we'll catch up with Kataang and see a little more with everyone else.  
> Fen is Madamebomb's oc from her "The Smoke Demons Saga". I love him so much I had to borrow him. Thanks.  
> Thank you, Fandom_Shamrock for naming Jing Ti for me. It means "to be vigilant or alert" and it's perfect.


	2. Welcome Back pt. 2

Toph opened her front door and smiled at the scent of soap and baby lotion in the air. She bent her armor off and set the sections on the shelves in the entryway before she followed the smell to the living room where her boyfriend and baby laid on the floor.

“Look Lin,” Kanto said to the baby lying next to him “Mommy’s home.”

Toph felt the baby turn over and start trying to scoot over to her. She laughed and walked over to the little girl, scooping her up “Hi there Little Badgermole.” The baby giggled as her mother nuzzled her nose on Lin’s stomach “You smell good.”

As she lowered the baby to set her on her hip Kanto came over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You made it in tonight. I was afraid you were going to have to pull an all-nighter again.”

“Yeah, well, all a part of this new position ya’ know.” She answered, putting Lin down on the floor.

“I tried to call you this morning. You didn’t pick up.”

Toph sat beside Lin “Yeah, I wasn’t paying attention ad my battery died. I meant to call you when I got my phone charged, but I got busy.”

Kant nodded, he watched as Lin climbed into Toph’s lap “I get that.” He raised an eyebrow “I called your office. Your secretary said you weren’t there.”

“Uh, yeah. I left for a few hours. I felt like patrolling.”

He sat beside her “You don’t have to do that anymore you know.”

“I know.” She shifted on the floor “I’m just not used to being cooped up all day, that’s all.”

“I left a message. Did he tell you?”

“No. I’ll get him for that tomorrow.”

Kanto looked at her, “Yeah.” then at Lin dozing off in her lap. “She’s about out. I’ll go put her down.”

“No.” Toph cradled Lin to her and stood up “I’ll do it.”

Kanto watched the women in his life go down the hall and shook his head.

* * *

Aang peeked in the door and looked around. The coast was clear. He spun his hands around his head, gathering a ball of air that he silently rode into the empty room. He just had to make it across the room and he was home free.

“You know, Mom doesn’t like it when you air scooter in the house.”

Aang jumped at the sound of his oldest child’s voice. The air scooter dissipated and the avatar landed flat on his butt.

Aang scowled at his son “You’re getting way to good at sneaking up on people.” Then he smiled “I’m kinda proud.”

Bumi laughed then went over and offered his father a hand “Leg hurting again, huh?”

Aang grunted as Bumi helped him get to his feet “Yeah.” He started limping toward the stools at the kitchen counter.

Bumi followed him “Why don’t you just let Mom do a healing session?”

“Because she won’t do it.” Aang said matter-of-factly. He grunted again as he sat on the tall stool “She says if it bothers me again then it’s something she can’t fix and I may need surgery.”

Bumi climbed up on the stool next to his father and shrugged “Then get surgery.”

“I can’t do that. If I did then I’d be out of commission for weeks, maybe months.”

The boy twisted in his chair “And what happens if your leg goes out on you?”

Aang pouted at the boy “You’re entirely too smart for your own good. You know that right.”

“That’s what they tell me.” He answered with a great grin on his face.

“So how was scho-“

“Bumi!” Katara yelled from the back of the house.

Aang watched Bumi flinch at the sound of his name. He sighed “What happened now.”

“It wasn’t me this time. I swear.”

Katara appeared out of the hallway with Tenzin on her hip and her cell phone in the other hand. She held the phone out to her son and raised an eyebrow.

Bumi slid off the stool and went to his mother taking the phone “Hi Auntie.”

Aang smiled “Hi Sweetie.” He noted the tired look on her face “Long day?”

Katara walked over to him. She kissed him on the check and a fidgeting Tenzin slid over into his lap. “It was fine until I got home and Tenzin decided it was time to have a blowout.”

Aang scowled and Tenzin giggled. He looked at the baby a smiled “You stunk up the place, huh Buddy?” he tilted his head in his older son’s direction “What’s going on over there.”

She leaned against the counter “Apparently Li Lee got into a fight at school and she won’t tell to them about what happened.”

They turned their attention to their son.

“It really wasn’t her fault, Auntie. He was being a jerk…He was making fun of her…He said something really gross to her.” He looked at his parents “I can’t repeat that, I’ll get in trouble.”

Katara nodded her head “Go ahead and tell her. You get a pass this time.”

Bumi’s eyebrows knitted together “Ok.” He looked at his little brother “Cover Tenny’s ears.” He watched as his dad did as he asked “Auntie, he said…he said…” he took a deep breath. I pained him to repeat the filthy thing they boy had said to his best friend “He said she talks like she’s got a dick stuck in her throat.”

The disgust on his parent’s face was instant. He flinched away from the phone as Azula screamed “What!” on the other end.

Aang reached out for the phone as the yelling continued to stream from the other end. Bumi put the phone in his hand “Take you brother to the back.”

He watched Bumi until the two boys disappeared into the hallway, then he turned the speaker phone on.

“That little bastard is lucky Li Lee didn’t kill his stupid ass! I’m going to that school tomorrow and I’m going to fuck that little fucker up!”

“Azula,” Aang said calmly “You can’t attack a child, you’re an adult.”

“Aang? Did you hear the sick, fucked up shit he said to my daughter?! And they have the nerve to want to expel HER! I’m going to stick my foot so far up that principal’s ass!”

“Azula, that’s not going to solve anything.” Katara said stepping closer “If Li didn’t tell you guys what really happened, she probably didn’t tell Principal Gansu. Come to the school in the morning so Li can tell her side of the story.”

Azula was quiet for a long moment, then said “Fine. But if I don’t like what he says, I’m burning his desk to the ground.”

Katara laughed a bit “It is an ugly desk; you’ll probably be doing him a favor.”

Aang stretched his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t encourage her. Remember what I told you she did when those kids teased me on Ember Island?”

Katara’s eyes stretched and Azula yelled “Shut the fuck up Aang! That asshole deserved to get his house burned down! It was just a summer house anyway!” Azula took a breath "This is another kid. Where'd he even get something like that from?"

Katara sighed "You'd be surprised at the things that comes out of some kids' mouths. Some of my kindergartners have seen movies I don't think Suki would want Ezra seeing."

* * *

Kuzon pushed his daughter’s room door open slowly. She was laying across her bed, her back to him. “Li Lee?” he said, but she didn’t respond. He stepped into the room and noticed her hearing aids laying on her nightstand. She sat up and turned around as he got closer.

“We talked to Bumi.” He signed. “He told us the nasty thing that boy said. I’m sorry.”

She turned to her window “Why are you sorry? You didn’t say it.”

Kuzon knew his daughter didn’t want to talk. Usually she just turned her hearing aids off, but she’d taken them out and turned away from him. He walked around her bed so that he could sit on her right side and said “I’m sorry this world is such an ugly place sometimes.”

She looked at him and he turned to her. He signed “I’m sorry because I know how it feels. I was called some ugly things that I still hate to repeat.” His face grew sadder as he went on “A lot of times by my own father. I know how much words can hurt. Especially when you’re this age and you’re starting to go through so many changes.

I just don’t want ignorant people to influence the way you feel about yourself. I want you to always understand how absolutely amazing you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more building. I'm just setting the stage.
> 
> For those of you wondering what a blowout is in this context, it's when a baby has really soft or runny poop and it overflows the diaper. It ends up all down their legs and up their back. It's just gross.


	3. Settled

**AirBro**

S\- Can you pick the twins up from the airport at 9? Something came up.

A-Yeah. I’ll explain tomorrow. Please tell them I’m sorry and to make themselves at home.

A-Katara has the key right

S\- Yeah

A-Ok

S-Thanks

Sokka waved the keycard and heard the lock click. “Alright. Here we go.” He pressed his hand gently into Yue’s back and she stumbled forward, then turned to him and giggled. He walked in, letting the door close behind him and throwing the bar lock. He turned back and saw Yue flop across the bed.

“Sokka,” she called with a chuckle “’member the first time we got a hotel room together.”

Sokka laughed as he walked over to her. He hadn’t thought about that in a long time “Yeah. That time we went with our dads to Ba Sing Se and you had that fake ID." he chuckled "Katara told that lady we were supposed to stay with that we’d gone to stay with friends who lived in the middle ring.” He laughed “She was so creepy. What was her name? Ju Lee? Joo Dee? Something like that.”

Yue got to her knees and crawled over to Sokka, throwing her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear “We had a lot of fun that night.”

He grinned, blushing a bit at the memory “Yeah. Good times.”

“It was.” She agreed. She laid her head against his “That was the first time you ate me out.” She smiled at the bright red that spread up Sokka’s neck. “An' ’t was also the first time I rode you.” She shifted around and straddled him. “We can relive that night right now.”

Sokka’s eyes shot wide open and he took Yue by the waist, nudging her to get up. “That’s a tempting offer, but your drunk.”

Yue didn’t get up. She rolled her hips “ ’m not that drunk.” She laid her head on his shoulder “I can feel your body agreeing wit’ me.”

“Well.” He stood up, took her by the waist, turned and sat her on the bed. “My body _is_ kinda stupid.”

She grabbed him by the wrist. “Why?”

“Like I said, you’re drunk and I-“ he looked away from her “I really shouldn’t”

Yue dropped her hand and looked down “You’re with someone.” She covered her face and fell back on the bed. She curled into a ball “I’m so stupid.”

Sokka sat beside her. “You’re not stupid.” He looked down at the section of comforter between them “I’m not with anyone…not really” he groaned “It’s complicated.”

“It’s okay.” She sniffled “I’ll see you tomorrow night at the party.”

Sokka rubbed Yue’s back. “Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m staying here. There’s a really comfortable looking chair over there calling my name. If that’s alright with you.”

Yue looked at Sokka, smiling despite the tears streaking her cheeks “I’d like that.”

* * *

Azula tapped her fingernail on the arm of the wooden chair where she sat in the school’s conference room. Li Lee sat beside her, quiet and still. Her head was down, the little girl’s bangs hung and her loose hair fell around her face.

Azula glanced to her right “Li Lee?” her daughter didn’t respond or move. Azula tapped her and she turned to her mother. Azula tapped her ear. “Turn it on.” Li just looked at her. Azula nodded “Right now.”

The girl did as her mother said.

Azula cocked her head “No ponytail today?” Li Lee shook her head and looked away, at the table in front of her.

They looked up at the door when they heard it open “Ms. Moemasu,” the man who’d been sitting at the front desk said “Principal Gansu apologizes for being so long. He’s speaking to the other child’s father right now.”

Azula sat up. “Oh really. I’m interested in talking to him myself.”

Li Lee shot up and grabbed Azula’s arm. Azula looked back and her daughter shook her head at her. She looked back at the man, who appeared nervous.

“Ma’am, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Azula sat ramrod straight and held her head up high. “I need you to go tell Principal Gansu and his guest the I insist they join me and the three of us have a conversation. And please convey to them that it is in their best interest that they come and speak to me, because if I go to them, I assure you, it will not be pleasant.”

The man gave her a shocked look and scampered out of the room. Azula looked back at her daughter, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. She leaned over “It’s going to be okay Li Lee. I’m going to make this right, okay.”

Li Lee looked up and Azula turned around to see two men walk in. One was a fairly tall older man with black hair and tired eyes; the principal she was sure. The other, slightly taller, slightly larger and looked much angrier. Azula raised an eyebrow and smirked at the man who was clearly trying to intimidate her.

Principal Gansu looked around the woman at the little girl. “Li Lee, could you go down to Mrs. Katara’s class for a little while. Mr. Kai has a hall pass waiting for you.”

Li Lee nodded and got up. She silently walked out with her head down. Azula’s eyes went from her daughter to the man standing with the principal who was scowling at the little girl as she walked away. Azula felt a flash of rage, but she calmed herself. This wasn’t the time…not yet anyway.

“Ms. Moemasu, this is Mr. Saowon.” He gestured to the other side of the table for the man to have a seat.

The man walked toward the other side. “Hmm, single mother, figures.”

“Excuse me?” Azula started to rage, but Principal Gansu spoke up.

“Ms. Moemasu, as I was telling Mr. Saowon, this incident was completely out of your daughters character. When we got your…invitation, I thought it would be good to find out both sides of the story.”

“What other side is there. My boy told his friends a joke, and Little Miss Snowflake sucker punched him.”

Azula looked at the principal “Did his little precious tell him what that joke was?”

The principal looked to the man, who was looking condemningly at Azula “Yeah. He told a shot bus joke. I know it’s not exactly PC now-n-days, but he’s a kid, and it was funny.” He crossed his arms and sat back “Look lady, I get it. You’re some liberal, distant relative of the Fire Nation Royal Family and you and your kid think that gives you the right to do whatever you want. But that doesn’t fly in the real world. Your little demon broke my kid’s nose. I should sue.”

Azula looked at the man for a moment. She wanted to punch him in his stupid face, or better yet, set his stupid man bun on fire, but she controlled herself “Are you done?” he opened his mouth to speak and she held a hand up to silence him “Yes. You’re done.” She sat back, crossed her legs and steepled her fingers “First. I don’t see how you think it’s okay for you son to tell an offensive joke. Second. That was not what he said. He was teasing my daughter, and he said something to her so vile that she wouldn’t even tell me or her father what it was. I had to call her best friend to find out what happened and even he didn’t want to say it. My child hasn’t said a word since we stepped foot in this building because of what your little precious said to her.”

“I’m sorry,” Principal Gansu interrupted “but I can’t see what the young man could have possibly said that would justify the way she reacted.”

Azula looked at the principal and raised an eyebrow. “He said Li Lee sounded like she had a dick stuck in her throat.” The principal’s jaw dropped and his hand went to his mouth as he gasped. Azula turned her back to the other man “Your _boy_ told my child, a child who has profound hearing loss, that she talks like she has a DICK stuck in her throat." A moment of shock crossed the man’s eyes, but he went back to stubborn demeanor. “And third.” She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. “I am _not_ some distant relative of the royal family.” She lifted her hand and snapped, leaving a small flame dancing on the end of her thumb.

That made the man’s expression change. His mouth dropped open as he watched the tiny blue flame on the woman’s thumb “Princess Azula.”

“Right.” She let the little flame continue to dance on her finger. “You see, I try to keep a low profile. I’m trying to let my daughter have as normal a childhood as possible, especially considering the fact that she’s third in the line of succession. However,” she stood up, letting the flame move to her palm and grow a little bit. She vaguely heard Principal Gansu trying to talk her into dousing the flame, but she ignored him “I will do anything to protect my child.”

She smirked at the man. “You look to be about my age. You carry yourself like someone of status. I assume you summered on Ember Island..” He nodded, eyes wide “So you heard about what happened after that party at Chan’s, maybe you were even there.” He just stared at her “That happened because he was picking on my friend…a _friend_.” She doused the fire and leaned over, planting her hands flat on the table. “Imagine what I’d do for my child.”

Azula sat down in her seat “But, that really would do anything but make me feel better, would it? So, this what’s going to happen. I’ll pay your son’s medical bills, and you’ll teach him it’s wrong to be a little prick. The rest, I’ll leave to Principal Gansu.”

She looked to the principal, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She nodded at him “Yes, well,” he looked at Mr. Saowon “in light of what’s happened here, I think that we’ll let the suspension stand, for both children.” He looked at Azula “And we’ll drop considering expelling Li Lee.” He looked between them “Can we agree to that.”

The man nodded.

“That sounds just fine.” Azula got her purse, stood up and started to leave. She stopped at the door “Oh, and gentlemen, I’m sure we can keep this conversation between us.” Both men nodded and she smiled “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants right now. I had a general idea what I wanted to happen and I know what I want to happen during and after the party, but the beginning, not so much.  
> I do kinda like the way things are coming together though.  
> Anyway. Everyone's in town, and it's almost time for the party to start.


End file.
